Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device a flat panel display device in which an organic emission layer is positioned between electrodes facing each other. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to excite luminescent molecules of the organic emission layer, and as the excited molecules are subsequently returned to a ground state, energy is released to emit light.
Because organic light emitting display devices have excellent visibility, are devised to be lighter and thinner, and are driven with a low voltage, they are promising candidates as next-generation display devices.
However, organic light emitting display devices have characteristics of being degraded by ambient oxygen and moisture infiltration.
In order to address such a problem, an organic light emitting element tends to be sealed by using an inorganic sealant such as frit. In such a frit encapsulation structure, a substrate and a sealing substrate may be completely sealed by curing molten frit, and thus, the organic light emitting element may be more effectively protected without having to use a moisture absorbent material.
Meanwhile, due to the brittleness of the frit material used in the frit encapsulation structure, when external impact is applied, stress is concentrated on a bonding surface between the frit and the substrate to cause cracks to be generated in the bonding surface and spread to the entire substrate.